AU: Harsh landing's
by EmilyElizabeth10
Summary: AU: War/Army. Vietnam war 1954 to 1975 (US v.s North Vietnam) Sheegan with background Tyler Ashley. Can love really conquer war?


Hey guys so this fanfiction was originally a history essay course work thing so sorry if you don't understand some of the vocab used as it's history based you may have to google some stuff. It's a war AU set when the US was fighting a "war" between North Vietnam. Look at some research if your confused. It is set in the form of a diary entry. It was really fun to write as an essay into a fan fic it's different so I hope you like it :) Special thanks to my friend Georgia for helping out! Enjoy guys, favourite and review let me know what you think xx

* * *

**Day 1:**

I arrived this morning at Camp Eagle expecting to be trained in firing a loaded gun. But when I arrived there, five helicopters were situated on the grass. There was a line filled with soldiers my age all suited in their army gear; my commanding officer approached me and told me of the situation. I was going to WAR. My first thought was I need to get out of here; I need to go home and be safe. I had no experience; I'd only just started my official training, yeah I passed my exams in loading a firing gun and how to approach an enemy but i had no official training. After getting changed into my army gear, I felt the nerves creeping up and i felt ill, my best friend Tyler Blackburn was next to me. We had both just completed our exams together and were about to start our training.

Lining up in order of our stations was emotional, wives, children, mothers, sisters we're all sobbing into the distance, children screaming for their Daddies to not go, Mothers slowly descending to the ground below watching as their own children were being taken away. I looked back at my own family standing closely together, my wife Shay hugging my youngest child Lucy while she held tightly to her dress. My eldest child Toby sobbing loudly into my mother's neck while my father was rubbing his back slowly both with tears in their eyes. Feeling the tears well into my eyes I turned from the people I love the most to the aircraft that would be taking me away from the place I called home to somewhere so foreign.

I turned once more to my family, giving them all a soft, watery smile and a wave to say goodbye. I boarded the aircraft with the lasting memory of my daughter Lucy's last words "Daddy no go Daddy no go" burning into my memory, the hand on by back awoke me from my nightmare, Tyler Blackburn my best friend, partner in crime and now my only hope of surviving. We took our seats, put on our head gear and buckled up ready for the flight.

Being awoken from my sleep, to the sound of my commanding officer telling us we were being dropped off at the enemy's hideout. I looked out the window to the sight of the jungle, surrounded by trees, watery grass, and burned out roots. My first thought was where the hell am I? Being pushed out the aircraft with only my loaded gun, a flask of whiskey and a few salt tablets to keep me company for the time being. Walking across the watery marshlands, my boots sinking into the ground below, my clothes becoming too uncomfortable to wear. The smell of rioting leaves and trees invaded my senses. I honestly have no idea why I'm still here, it's not our war to fight I just want to be at home listening to Lucy reading me her favourite bedtime story or Toby telling me how he passed his spelling tests. Or my wife Shay telling me about her day and how she got me a warm loaf of bread for my tea. I even don't mind my Mom ringing me up telling me how I should have chosen a different career like my brother. But no I'm stuck in a foreign country with no one but my best friend and a gun for protection.

Walking across the marshlands wondering which direction I should be going, my commanding officer was useless. He had no idea how to control a bunch of scared and frightened men, who could blame him though he was trapped in this mess as much as we were. We had no direction, no orders, no motivation; nothing to uplift our spirits of what could happen later on throughout our trip.

Night was approaching so we settled down for the night ready for the new day ahead.

It's now 1:35am in the Token jungle, it's still really muggy and my clothes are damp. Tyler is asleep next to me, I can't sleep I miss my bed and I'm terrified that if I sleep I won't wake up. I keep hearing rustling from behind me but every time I turn around it's just Tyler moving on the damp leaves on the floor. Paranoia is one of the most common symptoms in a war setting I learnt that in my exam training. The song I last played for Lucy the night before I got deported to Saigon plays in my head. 'I'm already there, take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair, the shadow on the ground, the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there till the end and I know I'm in your prayers because I'm already there'. It's like a broken record; i promised Lucy and Toby I'd be home soon now i just need to fulfil my promises. I'm getting sleepy now so I'll lie down for a while and rest my head. Night!


End file.
